A Beautiful Thing
by Maggiemay
Summary: As Homicide survives to fight another day, the team are faced with a series of grisly murders. Meanwhile, the squad gets a new team member and Nick and Jen's relationship is put to the test.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own City Homicide or its characters.

* * *

><p>1.<p>

Laughter filled the corner of the lounge bar where they sat. They had taken over that corner, claimed it as their own, usually frequented it a couple of times a week.

The drinks flowed freely, the conversation was lively and the atmosphere relaxed and carefree. It was a bar frequented by Police Officers – Headquarters was around the corner, and this was a favourite haunt; the staff were friendly and welcoming, the patronage predominantly professionals working in the inner city.

The team from Homicide had seen some changes in the last few months. Having beaten the threat of the squad being shut down, attitudes had become more relaxed within the hierarchy.

Everyone knew that Nick and Jen were in a relationship, but so long as they didn't flaunt it during working hours, the Bosses didn't seem to mind.

Waverly, whilst still being as tough as nails, didn't rule with the iron fist that she had previously. Her staff respected her greatly for going head to head with Lombardi and fighting for Homicide's survival.

Stanley Wolfe was the same as always and Terry Jarvis...well, he would never change. Secretly, Jarvis was a softie beneath the tough exterior, and he was trying desperately to keep that under wraps, although he was immensely proud of the Homicide team - their resilience and their work ethic. He felt pride in the way that a father would feel proud of his children, although there was no way that Jarvis wanted his crew to know that he actually c_ared._

Matt had also lightened up – it may have been due to the fact that he had found a new lady to occupy his time, or maybe it was because he had settled into his role as Sergeant and was finally feeling comfortable in his own skin.

Tonight, they were celebrating the end of the week, and a weekend off.

Duncan sat with his arm around Caroline, a 30-something brunette beauty that he had been seeing casually for the last couple of months. He hadn't admitted it to his colleagues yet, but he felt that things were starting to get more serious with Caroline, and he liked her a lot.

He had met her in the bank, where she worked as a teller. She was friendly and good fun, and the others all seemed to like her. Especially Jen, which pleased Duncan. Out of his work colleagues, Duncan had known Jen the longest, and they had become close mates over the years. He respected and valued not only her friendship, but her opinion.

When Duncan had been attacked by a couple of psychotics who he had once arrested, and was in the hospital in a coma, Jen had visited him daily, playing him music, talking to him, being there. So had Matt and Simon, of course, but Simon had left the force long ago and Matt was now Sergeant, and his relationship with Duncan had changed to what it had been. They were still mates, but it wasn't the same. Matt was his Senior officer and that superiority at work had definitely impacted upon their friendship.

That left Jen, and Duncan was always glad to see her smiling face at work everyday, a constant reminder to him of the old days, the old team, the 4 musketeers. He felt some comfort in knowing that he and Jen still remained on the team together, old friends, old loyalties.

Nick sat with a beer in his hand, laughing at Duncan's lame jokes. He had recovered well from his ordeal with Dane Majors. There were times when it came flooding back into his consciousness, but mostly it remained buried, surfacing only occasionally in his dreams.

It helped immeasurably that he had Jen by his side. They had been seeing each other since the debacle with Homicide almost being closed down, and life was great.

Their relationship was out in the open, and despite a few uncomfortable moments in the early days, when the rest of the team didn't know how to react to their changed relationship, things were now going well, and the others had accepted that Nick and Jen were together, and were no longer uncomfortable with it.

Jen sat with her hand resting on Nick's thigh beneath the table. She was the happiest she had ever been. She had her job, she had her man, she finally had a life outside of work and it was the kind of life that she'd always wanted.

She and Nick were happy and split their time between each other's houses, although Jen suspected that this might soon change, as Nick had been dropping hints about moving in together.

She still wasn't sure that she was ready to give up her career (albeit temporarily) to have a baby just yet, but she did want that to happen eventually. She and Nick had been able to sit down and talk about a future – they had discussed getting married and having a family, and they both wanted that, but they also didn't want to rush it. They wanted to enjoy each other first, without the pressure of weddings and babies.

Allie sat at the table trying hard to catch Rhys' eye. She was happy with her life, and felt like Waverly was finally cutting her some slack, and she felt confident in her abilities as a Detective. She had also started sleeping with Rhys again – nothing serious. They both acknowledged that they wouldn't jeopardise their careers or risk Waverly's wrath by getting caught, but they were just having a bit of fun. Allie really liked Rhys, but she knew that he didn't feel that way about her. This time, she had entered into it with her eyes wide open and didn't have any illusions about what might happen. It was just sex, it was fun, and she would enjoy it while it lasted.

Rhys swigged on his beer and gave Allie a wink. He was enjoying his fling with her. He had always found her attractive and he had missed her since he had dumped her last time. It was nice to have some female company that wasn't his Aunty Bernice. He didn't want to hurt Allie again, but he had made it clear from the outset that he was just out for some fun.

Rhys loved his job and was trying hard to improve himself as a Detective. He had had some embarrassing moments in Homicide, and he was determined to prove himself as a reliable and valued member of the squad.

Matt sat back and observed his team with pride. He was finally settling into his role as Sergeant, and he felt that he was slowly gaining the respect of the squad. It was a difficult thing, having to manage your mates, but he thought that he was slowly getting a grip on things.

He had recently started seeing a nice lady, Karen. She was a single mother with a 7 year old son, and they had met on an online dating service. Ordinarily, Matt wouldn't have considered going on such a site, but he was tired of being alone since Emma left and he had found himself feeling resentful of Jen and Nick's relationship, for no reason other than the fact that he wished that he could have someone to go home with at night, too.

He was lonely and he had needed to feel connected to someone again. He had been sceptical at first, but he couldn't deny that Karen was a lovely lady and things had been going well so far. The others hadn't met Karen yet; Matt was still a little embarrassed to tell them how he had met her, but they all knew that he was seeing someone and they were curious.

Matt took a last long swig of his beer and stood up. "Sorry guys, gotta go. I have a dinner date".

Duncan made a whooping sound and the others laughed, seeing Matt become embarrassed and reddening.

"Come on Serge!" chirped Allie. "When are you going to let her out of the closet?"

"Yeah" Duncan exclaimed. "How do we know she's actually real? You could be having dinner at home with your blow up doll for all we know!"

Matt gave and embarrassed laugh. "Yeah, well I need to make sure that she can handle it before she meets you lot. Maybe I'll bring her to the Christmas party. We'll see. Catch you all on Monday. Have a good weekend."

Allie grabbed her wallet and phone and stood also. "Come on Levitt – I'm ready to go and you're my ride home."

Rhys looked at Allie and rolled his eyes. "What did your last slave die of?"

"You promised me a lift home and I'm ready to go!"

"Well, maybe I'm not ready."

"Fine. I'll catch a cab then" Allie huffed, turning to walk away. "Catch you later guys."

Rhys grabbed his keys and started after her. "I'm just winding you up, Kingston. Lighten up. See you Monday guys, have a good one."

The four that were left watched Rhys tag along after Allie, still bickering with each other.

Jen laughed. "Those two are just like squabbling children. I wonder if they could go for a whole day without biting at each other?"

Duncan picked up his beer. "Nah. I reckon they love it. Some people thrive on tension, Jen. Maybe it's unresolved sexual tension. Maybe Allie and Rhys have got the hots for each other!"

They laughed loudly, none of them knowing how right Duncan actually was.

"So – what are you two up to tonight?" Duncan asked Nick and Jen.

Jen and Nick looked at each other. They hadn't actually spent much time together during the week, as Nick and Duncan had been leads on a case involving the murder of a 53 year old storeman. It had meant late nights and early starts, so Nick had spent most of the week at his house, alone.

His plans for this evening had involved Jennifer, a hot shower and a bottle of red. "Just a quiet one tonight I think, mate." Nick squeezed Jen's hand tightly. "What about you?"

Duncan looked over at Caroline and smiled. "Yeah, I reckon we might have a night in, too. Maybe catch a movie tomorrow night though. You interested?"

Jen smiled and glanced quickly over at Nick. "Yeah, maybe. We'll see." Jen wasn't overly keen on going out on double dates with Duncan and Caroline. Not just yet. She felt like she was somewhat inhibited in front of them, like she couldn't totally relax with Nick. When she and Nick had told the others about their relationship, there had been an awkwardness, and it was clear that the others had been uncomfortable with their relationship.

That had changed now, of course, but Jen still felt a little hesitant about it. She would rather have Nick to herself.

"Hey Dunny" she said, changing the subject . "Has Matt said anything to you about the new person starting next week?"

"Nah. I don't think he knows much himself, Jen. Waverly just told him that he's getting an extra body. Don't even know if it's a bloke or a sheila."

"We can't have too much oestrogen in the office" Nick interjected. "Sometimes there's already too much.."

Jen slapped his arm playfully. "It would be nice to have another woman around! Even things up a bit."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever!"

"Just so long" Duncan began "as the new person makes an effort to fit in. I hope it's not some self-absorbed tosser with friends in high places...we've already got Rhys."

They chuckled quietly, all wondering what Monday would bring.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews

Disclaimer: I do not own City Homicide or its characters.

* * *

><p>2.<p>

_He glanced nervously around him as he drove, weaving in and out of the night time traffic. He needed to concentrate. If he was pulled over by a cop, he would be done for, this would all end. He didn't want it to end just yet. He was enjoying himself, he loved the feel of the power that he wielded over them. Power that he had not felt before. No-one had looked twice at him, not bothered to give him the time of day. Treated him like he was nothing, like he was insignificant. Well, not anymore. He would never be looked at that way again. He would show them, show all of them. He was not nothing, he was not someone to be ignored. They would never ignore him again. No, they would fear him, they would admire him for being in control, for having that sort of power that was unattainable, that others could only dream of. He was the master, and he would show them all._

Monday morning, and Homicide headquarters was a bustle of activity. People drifting slowly in, wearing tired expressions that usually came with every Monday, every leaving of the weekend, rest time over, back to the grind, back to the world of grim realities with death around every corner.

Jen and Nick walked in together, both carrying takeaway coffees, both rugged up in winter coats and scarves. There was a definite chill in the air this morning, and it seemed to have placed a dampener on everyone's mood.

Duncan sat grimly at his desk, clutching a hot mug of something, rubbing the bridge of his nose with finger and thumb, eyes closed.

"What's up Dunny?" Jen sang out, as she removed her coat and scarf and sat at the desk, her voice cutting pleasantly through the gloomy atmosphere of the office. "Have a big weekend?"

Duncan looked up. He couldn't help but return Jen's smile, although he felt a strange weariness, and a gloom that seemed to be more than the usual Monday-itis that they all seemed prone to after a weekend off. "Nah, not really. But I feel buggered this morning. I feel like I've already done a day's work, I'm ready to blow this joint off and go home already."

Jen laughed. "Well, _that's _a good start to the week. Nothing like a positive attitude to start the day!"

Duncan gave a half hearted smile. Not even Jen could drag him from these doldrums.

Rhys ambled over to his desk, the morning newspaper in his hands. "Morning" he grunted to no-one in particular, and sat back in his chair, perusing the morning's headlines. "Blues are seventh on the ladder after the weekend's matches, boys...and girl" he added, looking at Jen sheepishly.

"Yeah" Nick said, undoing his cuffs and rolling up his shirt sleeves. "Don't get too excited mate, they have to play the Pies this weekend and my bet is they'll go crashing back below the eight. They're gonna get thumped."

"No way Nick. Judd's in top form."

"One player does not a team make, Rhys."

The door to Matt's office opened, and he stepped out, a long haired woman beside him.

"You've gotta be kidding me" Nick muttered quietly.

"What?" Jen looked up at Nick and then turned her head to follow his gaze, towards Matt and the woman standing beside him. "Oh! Our new team member, perhaps?" she smiled.

Nick sighed heavily and muttered under his breath again.

"What's up?" Jen asked, wondering why on earth Nick was muttering to himself and looking decidedly put out. Duncan's grim mood was obviously infectious, she thought.

Matt and the woman strode over to where the crew were sitting, minus Allie, who was nursing a headache and was running late for work.

"Guys" Matt boomed. "I'd like you all to welcome Debbie Pellman. Debbie has been seconded to Homicide for three months, from the Serious Crimes Unit, until we can go through the recruiting process and get a permanent member." Matt motioned to a seat next to Rhys. "You can sit here, Debbie. I'll leave you to get acquainted with the rest of the team. If you need anything, just sing out."

"Sure. Thanks Serge" Debbie smiled, and Matt turned and walked back into his office.

Jen got up from her desk and extended her hand to the newcomer. "Jennifer Mapplethorpe" she beamed.

"Hi" the woman said quietly "Nice to meet you. " She turned to Rhys. "And you are...?"

"Rhys Levitt". Rhys didn't bother to stand, but reached his hand out to shake Debbie's lightly.

"I'm Duncan Freeman" Duncan volunteered, trying to give Debbie a wide smile, but only achieving a half grin.

Nick looked at his computer screen, staring intently at nothing in particular.

"Nick. Nice to see you again" Debbie Pellman exclaimed, extending her hand towards him.

Nick looked up briefly to meet her eyes, and turned quickly away. "Debbie".

Debbie looked unperturbed by Nick's obvious snub, and sat down at her desk and began unpacking a leather satchel that had been over her shoulder.

Jen stared at Nick, trying to will him to look up at her, however he wasn't taking the bait and continued staring at his computer screen, leaving Jen wondering what was going on. It was not like Nick to be so rude. Usually, he was a complete gentleman, all charm, but this was totally out of character for him.

Debbie Pellman. The name sounded familiar, she thought, but she couldn't place where she had heard it. And why was Nick acting so strangely? Obviously he and Debbie knew each other, that was obvious. He didn't look overly pleased to see her, Jen thought. She resolved to get it out of him tonight. She wanted to know what this was all about.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own City Homicide or its characters.

* * *

><p>3.<p>

Jen jumped onto the bed, wearing underpants and a t-shirt. She had finished towel drying her hair, and now she wanted some answers.

Nick lay back on the pillows, reading a book. He had avoided her questions on the way back to her place that evening, only offering that he knew Debbie Pellman from a long time ago.

Jen clambered up him on the bed, straddling herself onto his hips; she pushed the book to one side and planted a determined kiss on his lips.

The book forgotten, Nick ran his hands up her bare thighs and up under the t-shirt, as he kissed her back passionately.

She pulled her lips away from his and buried her head against his neck. "So – who's Debbie Pellman?" she muttered against his skin.

Nick pulled away and looked at her.

"Come on Nick! You've been acting weird all day. You obviously know each other. I just can't work out why you'd be so rude to her! That's not like you at all. What's going on?"

Nick rested his hands on Jen's thighs and sighed deeply, looking into her eyes.

"Debbie and I went through the Police Academy together. We used to go out."

"Is that it?" Jen queried, sure that she was not getting the whole story.

"No, that's not it. We went out briefly, only a couple of months. I wasn't that into her, so I ended it. She couldn't accept that, and so she kept harassing me for a few months. She's a bit loopy."

Jen laughed. "Oh come on, Nick! It can't have been _that_ bad. Most guys would kill to be harassed by a woman as attractive as Debbie Pellman!"

Nick looked at Jen with serious eyes. He was hurt that she didn't seem to be taking it seriously. Jen caught the look behind his eyes and realised her mistake. She reached out to run her fingers down his cheek.

"I'm sorry" she said quietly. "I didn't mean to make fun of it."

She kissed him lightly, her lips lingering on his for a few seconds, savouring the silky softness of them. He smiled against her lips and all was forgiven.

He cupped her face in his hands. "She's bad news, Jen. I didn't realise she was still on the Force, I thought they would have weeded her out by now. Just trust me on this. Stay away from her, don't get sucked in by her niceness."

Jen lifted the t-shirt up over her head and threw it onto the floor beside the bed, where it landed in a crumpled heap. She wrapped her arms around Nick's head, pulling him towards her chest. As his arms enveloped her and he began to plant small kisses along her collarbone and across her breasts, she gripped him tightly and murmured against his hair "Forget about Debbie Pellman. Let me take your mind off her."

_He got out of his car and surveyed the scene. It was quiet, dark and deserted. No-one was around. No sign of any campers, although he was a fair way in off the beaten track. The place was definitely deserted. He smiled. It was perfect, for his purposes._

_He began to perspire now, the excitement and anxiousness building within him. He walked around to the back of his car, and after glancing around again quickly, opened the boot._

_She was blindfolded and gagged, her hands and feet tied. She was conscious, but barely; a small whimpering noise coming from deep within her. He didn't think that she had much fight left in her. He was in control._

_For the first time in his life, he was in total control, and it was a beautiful thing._


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do own City Homicide or its characters.

* * *

><p>4.<p>

The pictures were pinned to the magnetic whiteboard in the briefing room. A photo of a smiling, long haired brunette, followed by a series of gruesome crime scene photographs, the same girl, after meeting with a horrible end.

The crew filtered slowly into the room, carrying files and coffees.

Jen and Nick sat next to each other, and as Jen reached across the table to grab a tissue from the box, her hand accidentally brushed against Nick's, and they smiled coyly at one another, electrified by the touch.

Jen felt slightly flushed as she thought about Nick's voracious appetite the previous night. They had always enjoyed a healthy sex life but in the last couple of days, Nick had been insatiable, and Jen didn't think that she could take much more. She was tired.

She couldn't help but think that Nick's increased desire to make love to her seemed to coincide with Debbie Pellman's appearance on the scene.

She shook her head, and took a sip of her coffee, glancing up to see Debbie taking a seat opposite. She was attractive, Jen thought. Long bleached blonde hair, that hung down her back. Dark brown eyes, olive skin, completely smooth and unblemished. She would look right at home in a bikini, running along a beach, an advertisement for surfer chicks everywhere, Jen thought.

It wasn't like Jen to be envious, but she felt slightly jealous, knowing that Debbie had once been intimate with Nick.

Initially, she had thought that Debbie had seemed nice, but she was bothered by what Nick had told her. And she trusted Nick completely, he was a good judge of character. If he didn't like Debbie, then there must be something wrong. Debbie was gorgeous looking – why would any man turn her down? No, there must have been a good reason for Nick to dump her, and if she was stalking him...well, maybe she really was crazy, Jen thought.

"Hey Allie, how are you feeling?" Duncan asked, as Allie wandered in and took a seat next to Jen, at the head of the table.

"Not bad thanks, Dunny. That was the first migraine I've had in ages. I'd forgotten what they were like."

"Good to have you back Allie" Jen said quietly. She was fond of the younger woman and she had missed her on the team in the last couple of days.

"So people, listen up!" Matt exclaimed. He pointed to the smiling photograph. "Sarah James, a 27 year old clerk at a law firm. Left work four nights ago, never made it home. Not seen again, until early this morning when a bushwalker found her body just south of the Dandenongs. Multiple stab wounds, and also strangled."

"Just to finish the job" Duncan muttered quietly.

"Yeah, preliminary report from pathology states that the cause of death was a stab wound that pierced the aorta. There doesn't seem to have been any reason for the killer to strangle her."

"Except that he could. What a complete psycho" Allie interjected.

"Well, that goes without saying" Rhys added quietly.

Matt continued . "There were no signs of sexual assault, but this was obviously a frenzied attack. Jen, Duncan, I want you as leads on this one. Take a drive out to the scene, talk to the crime scene guys that are still out there. Body's still there as well. Allie, Rhys, I want you to run background checks, look into every aspect of Sarah James' life – her job, her finances, anything that might provide some clues as to why someone wanted her dead. Nick, you and Debbie talk to the family. Let's find out who Sarah James was."

Nick sat bristling at the thought of pairing up with Debbie. Jen felt the tension radiating off him. Discreetly, she placed her hand on his knee beneath the table. His fingers found hers and squeezed. She smiled, and then got up, grabbing her file off the table, and her empty coffee mug, following Duncan out of the room.

Allie and Rhys walked out behind Matt, discussing who would follow up with what.

"So, Nick...we're a team again."

Debbie sat across the table and smiled at him.

Nick could barely contain his distaste and grimaced as he got up from his seat and scooped up his file. "I'll see you downstairs" he said coldly and turned and walked away.

Debbie remained seated at the table, her hands folded beneath her chin, and smiled. She didn't think that Nick would stay angry with her for very long. She suspected that he was just surprised to see her after so long.

Jen watched as Nick grabbed the car keys and scooped his phone off his desk. She sidled up to him. "You okay?" she asked quietly.

He didn't look at her. "Not really. I'll be better when this day's over." He turned and strode towards the elevators.

Jen didn't like the thought of Nick being paired up with Debbie, but she also thought that perhaps it would be a good thing, might give them a chance to clear the air. Make things easier for everyone.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to those who are taking the time to review, much appreciated. Glad you are enjoying it so far.

Disclaimer: I do not own City Homicide or its characters.

* * *

><p>5.<p>

_He washed his hands in the basin, trying to erase every bit of her from him. He didn't think they would come looking for him, but the paranoia was starting to set in. _

_He closed his eyes, remembering. It had been thrilling, he had never felt anything like it. _

_She had not struggle; in fact, she seemed as though she had welcomed death. She knew it was inevitable, that it could only end this way._

_He knew that he would dream about it tonight. He didn't know how he would be able to stop thinking about it, how he would manage to go to work, act normally, knowing what he had done. Knowing that he had been able to control someone, had yielded the kind of power that he once thought only God had._

_He wandered into his kitchen. It was tidy, as always. He was very neat, very fussy, very particular. Everything had to be just so._

_He opened the freezer and removed a microwave dinner. Beef and vegetable casserole. He didn't know if he could eat, he was so excited, so buoyed by what had happened. _

_He put the carton into the microwave and pressed Start, watching the carton rotating slowly inside the oven. He watched, but his thoughts were elsewhere, back in the deserted campground, with the lovely brunette. The beautiful girl who had been his experiment. _

_Yes, it had been lovely. And he knew that he could not stop at one._


	6. Chapter 6

AN: It looks like there are a few people still out there reading these fics, but not too many taking the time to review. It's difficult to know whether you are on the right track and people are enjoying what you do (or not) if people don't take the time to give some feedback. So please take a couple of minutes to review something that you have read, it makes the writing seem more worthwhile.

Disclaimer: I do not own City Homicide or its characters.

* * *

><p>6.<p>

Nick sat in the driver's seat, his hands gripping the wheel tightly, concentrating solely on the road in front of him, trying hard not to look in Debbie's direction at all.

Debbie, in the meantime, sat back in the passenger's seat, wondering how to get Nick to communicate with her. She had missed him, all of these years, and she still found him to be an attractive man. She couldn't believe that he could not still feel something towards her – maybe that's why he was trying so hard to ignore her?

"So , Nick. How long have you been in Homicide?"

"A while." Nick didn't turn his head.

"I'm guessing from the lack of jewellery on your left hand that you're not married?"

Nick felt the heat rising up his neck, over his cheeks. His heart was pounding in his chest and he felt the anger brimming up inside of him. He did not bother to answer Debbie's question.

"Engaged?"

"None of your business," he said through gritted teeth.

"In a relationship?"

"What about you, Debbie? Haven't managed to snare some poor, unsuspecting guy? Trap him into something he can't get out of?"

Debbie smiled and made a clicking noise with her tongue. "My, my Nick. You seem so bitter."

"Debbie..." Nick's voice was a warning.

She smiled again, and turned to look out the window. "I see you still have that temper, Nick. Need to keep that under control, don't you think?"

Nick breathed deeply, concentrating hard on calming himself down. He would need to ignore her, he needed to get through this day. Tonight, he would tell Jen everything. And then he would need to speak to Matt. He had the distinctly uncomfortable feeling that Debbie had an agenda. She had very nearly ruined his life, his career, last time. He wouldn't let that happen again.

* * *

><p>Jen crouched down beside the body of what had once been an attractive young woman. Her hair was matted with blood, her body peppered with stab wounds. "Messy" Jen said quietly.<p>

"Yeah." Duncan bent down next to her. "Looks like he lost control." He sighed deeply as they both stood. "What a way to go."

Jen scanned the area with her eyes, taking in the detail of the scene. "He took a chance, though. Coming here. It's a campground. I know it's a bit off the beaten track, but still...lots of people would come out here to go camping. He could easily have been disturbed."

"Hmn. I'd say he definitely knew the area. This is not somewhere you'd just randomly choose. He had to have known this campground was here, and he probably knew it well enough to figure it'd probably be deserted."

Jen bent down again, and surveyed the damage to the girl. "There's nothing personal about this. He didn't try to cover her up at all, he's just discarded her like a piece of rubbish. My bet is that she didn't know her killer. Not personally."

"Yeah, you could be right. Let's see what the crime scene guys have got for us."

* * *

><p>Nick sat in the chair opposite the sobbing woman, who was being consoled by a man who crouched beside her, arms around her shoulders.<p>

"Mr and Mrs James, I'm very sorry for your loss. If you don't mind, we need to ask you a few questions, to see if there's anything you can tell us that might help us identify who murdered your daughter."

The man looked up at Nick, nodding. "Of course. Anything we can do to help. We just want this bastard caught." At this, his wife began to sob loudly again.

Debbie Pellman stood by the lounge, eying Nick carefully. She was interested to see how he handled himself in a professional sense.

"When did you last see your daughter?" Nick asked gently.

Mr James stood and cleared his throat. "Ah, we saw her on Friday morning. She stopped in here on her way to work, to pick up some mail that we had here for her. She only moved out a couple of months ago. She'd been saving some money until she could afford a deposit on a nice unit. We still get some of her mail, occasionally. Anyway, she called in quickly to pick it up, told us she'd come by Sunday, after we'd been to Church. Have some Sunday lunch. She never turned up. We tried calling her mobile, left messages, but she didn't get back to us. We contacted the Police Sunday evening , when we couldn't contact her. We'd been around to her unit – her car was still there and there was no answer when we knocked. We were worried that something had happened to her."

"Sarah was a clerk at a law firm, is that right?" Debbie piped up.

"Yes. She'd been working there for about 12 months. She loved her job."

"Did Sarah have a boyfriend?" Nick asked the couple.

Mrs James looked up. "No. She broke up with her boyfriend about three months ago. But he was a nice boy, there was nothing sinister about the break up. Will you talk to him?"

Nick got up. "We'll be talking to everyone who may be able to help us with information about Sarah. Was Sarah having any problems that you know of?"

"No, no, she didn't have any problems. She was a good girl, she got on well with everyone."

Nick looked sympathetically at the parents. "We may need to speak with you both again, if anything comes up. Here's my card, if you think of anything that might be useful." Nick handed Mr James a card with his name and mobile number.

Mr James reached out to Nick and shook his hand. "Thank you Detective. If we think of anything else at all, we'll call you."

* * *

><p>Back at the office, Jen made herself a cup of tea in the break room. Nick and Debbie were in with Matt, so she hadn't had much of a chance to quiz Nick over how things had gone today. Jen felt ravenous and made a mental note to suggest to Nick that they grab an early dinner somewhere on the way home this evening.<p>

Nick had been spending most nights at her place and they were practically living together. Half of Nick's wardrobe was in her bedroom and he was slowly accumulating bits and pieces of his life in her home.

As Jen walked out with her tea, she saw Nick make his way back to his desk, followed by Debbie, who was burning holes into his back with her eyes.

Jen noticed the intensity with which Debbie was glaring at Nick, and she felt something shift uncomfortably inside her. Things weren't right, she could see that. Something was definitely going on, and Jen had a sudden feeling that Debbie was up to no good. She couldn't put her finger on what is was that bothered her about the woman, but she knew that something was wrong with this whole situation.

Jen sat at her desk and caught Nick's eye. He looked at her, and she saw despair deep behind his eyes, and was immediately concerned. She raised her eyebrows in question, and he shook his head slowly, and Jen knew that he was telling her that he would talk to her about it later.

She smiled at him, trying to convey to him the love and warmth that she felt inside. He smiled back and they stared at each other for only a few seconds, the feelings that they had for one another clearly conveyed in their eyes and on their faces.

Their exchange was watched curiously by Debbie Pellman. Suddenly, it was crystal clear to her. Nick was indeed in a relationship, with none other than his little colleague sitting across the desk. The realisation stung Debbie like a slap, and the cogs began to turn in her mind.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own City Homicide or its characters.

* * *

><p>7.<p>

_He sat at the table opposite his mother. She had invited him for tea and he had obliged. It was just the two of them, had been that way for a very long time._

_She had always looked after him, been good to him. She was the only one who had loved him._

_She had loved him despite the things that he had done as a child. The other children in their street weren't allowed to play with him, he had been seen as a 'naughty' child, a bit different. _

_He used to loiter around outside people's houses at night, looking in the windows, watching families eat together, watch television together. He had always wanted a family like that._

_He only had pets for company, and even they didn't last long. There was the kitten that he had squeezed tighter and tighter until it had stopped moving, the bird that he had pulled feathers off and let go, just to see what would happen._

_His mother suspected that he was hurting the animals, and eventually, she ignored his pleading for new pets, and stopped getting him any more. _

_He had hated his mother then. He had been lonely, with no friends. _

_At school, he had been teased mercilessly by the other children, who had taunted him and called him names._

_Even as an adult, he was a loner. He worked alone most of the time, which suited him fine. He had never had a girlfriend and he didn't even have anyone that he would really call a friend._

_They finished dinner in silence, and he got up and cleared away the dishes. He wheeled his mother's wheelchair into the living room, in front of the television. "Want a cuppa, Mum?"_

_She looked at him and shook her head slowly. "No thank you. I'm tired."_

_He gathered his belongings together and kissed his mother on the head, promising to see her soon._

_He wondered whether she would still love him if she knew what he had done._

* * *

><p>Nick lay in the dark, listening to Jennifer breathe beside him. She was asleep.<p>

He rolled onto his side, and touched her arm lightly. "Jen".

She did not stir, so he shook her shoulder gently. "Jen."

She mumbled incoherently and threw her arm across her face.

"Jen." Louder now, shaking her shoulder with a little more force. "Wake up."

She rolled onto her back. "What is it?" Awake now, startled out of a pleasant dream. "What time is it?" She craned her neck to look over at the digital clock on the bedside table. 1.10am.

"Nick, what is it?" Slightly irritated, her sleep disturbed. _He better not want sex._

Nick reached over to turn on the bedside lamp and sat up. She looked at him, bleary eyed, confused.

"I need to talk to you about something. About Debbie."

"What _about _Debbie?" Very irritated now. She didn't rate Debbie Pellman very highly and certainly didn't want to be discussing Nick's ex at one-o-clock in the morning.

"I think she has an agenda."

He had Jen's attention now, and she sat up in the bed. "What do you mean?"

"When we went out, at the academy. Things turned nasty afterwards."

"You said she stalked you. Went loopy."

Nick smiled. "Yeah, well, she tried to cause me a lot of trouble. Something that she said today...well, it made me think about what happened back then. I don't trust her. I think she was kind of threatening something. And if she finds out about us, I think she'll target you, as well."

Jen turned to look at him, and she took his hands in hers. Her eyes searched his face. He was concerned, she could tell, and it frightened her; because Nick was always so strong, always the protector. It unnerved Jen to see him look this way. "What did she do?" Her voice was a half whisper.

"It started with constant phone calls. When we left the academy, I got posted to Mildura first off. She turned up one day on the bus. Told me she was pregnant."

"_What?" _Her voice was incredulous. How could Nick have not told her about this before?

Nick reached out to touch Jen's cheek lightly. "It wasn't true, Jen. She made it up. She was trying to get me to go back to her. She started calling my parents, telling them that I'd got her pregnant, made her have an abortion."

"Oh Nick..."

"Then, out of the blue, I get home one night, and there's a message on my answering machine. A copper from Melbourne. Said that Debbie was bringing charges of assault against me. Apparently, I hit her at a party in Melbourne, the night I broke it off with her. She just about ruined me, Jen."

"Nick..."

"I didn't touch her."

Jen had seen Nick's temper but it had not crossed her mind for a second that he had actually hit Debbie. Jen knew that Nick was a gentleman, with old fashioned values. He would never lay a hand on a woman. "I know" she whispered.

She reached out to run her fingers down his cheek. She could see how upset he was becoming, recounting this to her. She felt anger rising up within her. She couldn't stand Debbie Pellman.

"I can't work with her. I can't be placed in that sort of situation with her, where she can make allegations against me."

Jen hugged her knees to her chest. "Nick, you have to tell Matt."

"I know."

Nick reached over and turned off the lamp, and lay back down in the bed, feeling somewhat unburdened now that he had confided in Jen as to what had happened.

Jen snuggled down beside him, and he folded his arms around her. She moulded herself against his chest, listening to his heart beating wildly. She knew that he wouldn't sleep much that night, he was too worked up over the situation with Debbie.

Jen wondered what Debbie was up to, and thought perhaps a warning may be in order. There was no way she would let this woman try to destroy Nick again.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Thanks for the reviews guys. Please keep giving feedback, it makes me smile to know that people are enjoying the fic, and inspires me to keep writing

I apologise for the lack of fluff so far for N & J fans, however there will be some coming, I promise!

Disclaimer: I do not own City Homicide or its characters.

* * *

><p>8.<p>

Nick walked into the office the next morning, and met Allie walking towards the briefing room with a coffee and her file.

"Morning. Matt wants us all in there for a meeting" she sung out as she passed Nick.

Nick removed his jacket, hung it over the back of his chair, and slid his phone and wallet into the bottom drawer of his desk. As he stood up, he spied Debbie and Matt walking out of Matt's office together. Debbie glanced over at him quickly, and Nick turned away, not wanting to make eye contact with the woman he despised so much.

He felt awful, as though he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. He had hardly slept last night, despite confiding in Jen. He was wound up and couldn't shake the dark cloud that surrounded him.

He ambled over to the break room, and proceeded to make himself a cup of tea. As he was stirring in a sugar, he felt a hand on the small of his back. Startled, he jumped slightly, turning to see Jennifer smiling at him. He smiled widely back at her, a mixture of relief and pleasure at seeing her face. She had still been sleeping when he left her house that morning.

"You were gone early" she said quietly.

He smiled sheepishly. "I wanted to nip by my place first, do a couple of things. Sorry. I left you a note."

Jen took Nick's hand in hers. "I got it. But I'm used to you waking me. I didn't like waking up and you weren't there." Her eyes searched his for answers. Nick slipping out quietly without saying anything to her was not in his character, and she was still puzzled as to why he did that. She had hated the feeling of waking up without him beside her.

"Sorry. We better go. Matt wants a briefing." Nick grabbed his mug and walked out of the break room, leaving Jen standing alone, staring after him. What was going on with him? Jen knew that Nick was feeling completely undone and stressed by the whole situation with Debbie Pellman, but she felt as though he were pulling away from her slightly, and it left her feeling uncomfortable and uncertain.

She walked into the briefing room and took a seat next to Allie. Nick had sat himself next to Rhys,and Duncan and Debbie were at the head of the table, looking towards Matt, who stood at the whiteboard with the pictures of Sarah James. Matt looked decidedly serious, and Jen wondered whether it was solely because of the case, or whether Matt was having some problems of his own.

They were getting along a lot better since Matt had begun seeing Karen. He was more relaxed and didn't seem to be so hell bent on getting results at work. He was easier to work with, and Jen thought that she saw a bit of the "old Matt" coming back.

Jen glanced over at Nick. He looked tired and worn, and she could tell that he hadn't slept well. Neither had she, but she had managed to snatch a few hours sleep. Jen couldn't get over the fact that Nick had left her that morning, and she felt butterflies in the pit of her stomach every time she thought about it. He had never left like that, and she wondered what it meant.

"Right guys" Matt began. "What have we got on Sarah James – Jen, Duncan?"

"Well," Jen began, as she handed out a few photocopies that she had made, outlining some basic information on their victim "we don't have much Serge. Sarah lived alone in a unit in Altona, she worked in the city as a clerk at a Law Firm. She was well liked by her colleagues, got on with everyone, didn't have any enemies. She kept in touch with her friends from high school, played netball on the weekends...that's about it."

"Miss Ordinary" Duncan chimed in. "Didn't go out pubbing or clubbing, no skeletons in the closet that we can find."

Matt nodded. "Okay. Nick – how did you and Debbie go with the family?"

Nick looked up. "Again, Serge, not too much more learned. Sarah had lived out of home for a few months. Got on well with her family, they said she had no problems that they knew of. There is an ex-boyfriend, though. We spoke with him yesterday. He seemed genuinely shocked and upset at Sarah's death. The split had apparently been amicable, he said they just grew apart. Still saw each other occasionally as friends."

"Friends with benefits?" Duncan asked.

Nick shook his head. "No, I don't think so. The ex-boyfriend seemed like a pretty straight up sort of guy."

"Okay. Allie, Rhys. Did you uncover anything in the background checks?"

"No Serge" Allie stated, shaking her head. "She appears to be a total clean skin. There's nothing to indicate any financial issues, nothing dodgy going on...I don't know. It seems like there's nothing that would make anyone want to kill this girl. Maybe it was just a totally random thing?"

"Hmn. Maybe. Let's dig a bit deeper. There's got to be something that we're missing."

As the crew began to gather their belongings and leave, Matt caught Nick by the arm. "Nick. Can I have word, in my office?"

"Sure" Nick replied.

* * *

><p>Matt closed the door to the office and motioned for Nick to sit down.<p>

"Nick. I don't really know how to say this, so I'm just going to come out and say it. Debbie Pellman came to see me this morning. She alleges that you tried to touch her yesterday in the car, on the way to interviewing Sarah James' family."

"What!" Nick exploded, jumping up out of his chair.

"Nick." Matt's voice was level, calming. "Sit back down."

Nick sat, the anger boiling over inside him. His face was flushed and he could feel little beads of sweat forming on the back of his neck. _Here we go again_ he thought.

"Matt...I'm with Jen, for god's sake! Do you honestly think I'd be touching up another woman? A work colleague?"

Matt shook his head slowly and looked down at the desk. This was difficult for him, and if he were honest, he didn't really know the best way to proceed. "Nick, it doesn't matter what I think. I have to follow protocol, you know that."

Nick nodded. "Matt, Debbie and I have a history. It doesn't surprise me that she's pulled a stunt like this." He swallowed hard. His mouth was dry, his heart was pounding, he felt as though his head would explode.

Even though this was the sort of thing he expected from Debbie, he couldn't quite believe that she had done it to him. Again. "She tried to ruin my life once before. If you want proof of that, track down Constable Peter Travers. Used to work in general duties at Richmond Police Station about 11 years ago. She pulled this once before, only that time it was physical assault, not sexual."

Nick hung his head and buried his face in his hands. "Oh, God...I knew she was up to something." He looked up and stared at Matt. "What's this going to do to Jen?"

Matt stood and walked around to where Nick sat. In a rare display of mateship and understanding, he placed a hand on Nick's shoulder. "Nick. I need to let the Seniors know, and from there, it goes to a grievance officer. They'll obviously look at mediation first, but it depends on how far Debbie wants to push it. In the meantime, don't go near her. You won't be working with her. Don't put yourself into a situation where you're alone with her. If you're in the break room alone and she comes in, leave immediately. Go home, Nick."

Nick looked startled. "Is that an order?"

"No, it's a recommendation. I think you need to get out of here, clear your head. Get some space away from the situation. Take the day and I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

><p>Back in the general office area, Duncan grabbed his jacket and a set of car keys. "Hey Jen. Feel like taking a ride out to Altona? Have a look at Sarah's unit? Her father can meet us there with a set of spare keys."<p>

"Sure, we've got nothing to lose". Jen grabbed her file and phone from the desk and made to follow Duncan, but she caught sight of Nick leaving Matt's office and stopped dead in her tracks. He looked awful, and Jen knew immediately that something was very wrong. He looked at her, only meeting her eyes briefly before turning away. He made his way towards the men's room.

"Dunny, I'll meet you downstairs in a few minutes?"

"Sure Jen" Duncan smiled at her, noticing that she was following Nick. Usually, Jen and Nick were pretty good at keeping their relationship under wraps at work, but Duncan figured it must be hard to work with someone that you're sleeping with.

Jen burst into the male toilets to find Nick at the basins, splashing water over his face.

"Nick?" Her voice was full of concern. He looked completely shattered and it frightened her.

"She's done it again" he half whispered. He was a broken man.

Jen reached out to place her hand on his arm. "Nick...what's happened?" She was afraid of his answer.

Nick grabbed some paper towel and wiped his face dry, shaking his head. "I'll talk to you about it later. I need to go home."

Nick mustered a half smile and then walked out, leaving Jen standing alone staring after him, for the second time that day.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own City Homicide or its characters.

* * *

><p>9.<p>

The unit in Altona was one in a complex of six villas, brick and tile, very neat and tidy with pretty front gardens and small rear courtyards. Perfect for young, single people or couples.

Mr James met Jen and Duncan at the front of Unit number 4 and let them inside. Jen scanned the living area quickly. It was neat, nothing seemed out of place. In the kitchen was a coffee cup and bowl sitting in the sink, obviously the remnants of Sarah James' last breakfast.

Jen made her way into the bedroom. The queen sized bed was made neatly, with some decorative cushions thrown on top. The bedside table housed a digital clock, some jewellery.

There was a photo of Sarah with a young man, their arms around each other. They looked happy, and Jen felt suddenly wistful, wondering what was happening with Nick and wishing with all her heart that things were back to normal between them. She didn't like this uncertainty, this feeling that Nick was being distant, that something was wrong. Why wouldn't he talk to her about it?

There was also a photo of Sarah with her parents and another young girl who Jen assumed must be Sarah's sister. They all looked happy, smiling.

Jen went back to the photo of Sarah with the young man and picked it up, carrying it with her into the living room. "Is this Sarah's boyfriend?" she asked Mr James.

"Yes, her ex-boyfriend, Daniel."

"Mr James, have you looked through the unit thoroughly, seen whether anything's missing?"

"I've had a bit of a look yes, and from what I can see, everything's here. "

"There's no signs of forced entry. Would Sarah let someone in if she didn't know them?"

Mr James shook his head. "No, definitely not. Sarah was very safety conscious, she would never let a stranger into her unit".

Jen glanced around and sighed. There was nothing glaringly obvious jumping out at them. It seemed they were coming up against dead ends wherever they turned.

* * *

><p><em>He looked at the woman standing before him. She was lovely, he thought. Beautiful. He handed over the quote and she looked at it. "Yes, that'll be fine. I just need to get it done. How soon can you do it?"<em>

_He looked through the diary that sat on the counter. He really didn't have space until another two days time, but this one was delectable, and he didn't think that he could wait that long. Maybe he could re arrange some of the scheduling, push that old couple back a couple of days, put this one in their place?_

"_Ah, I could probably get there tomorrow at say...11.00am? Does that suit?" _

_She scratched the side of her face, making a humming noise. "I'll have to cancel my tennis lesson, but that sounds great. It really needs to be done."_

_He smiled as he watched her go. Tomorrow. Tomorrow, it would happen again. Tonight, he would drive past the address, try to get a sense of who lived there, any potential hazards or problems. He could feel the excitement building in him again. He couldn't wait._

* * *

><p>Jen strode out of the elevators, on a mission. She scanned the office, looking for the blonde woman who seemed to be doing her best to make Nick's life difficult.<p>

"Allie. Have you seen Debbie at all?"

Allie looked up from her computer screen. "Ahh...she went to make a coffee I think."

Jen turned and walked hurriedly to the break room, Allie watching curiously. "What's going on?" she asked Duncan.

Duncan shrugged and sat down at his desk. "Beats me."

Jen stormed into the break room, and strode up to the woman standing at the bench.

"Debbie." Her voice was hard, cold. It was clear that she was not happy and that she meant business. "I don't know what your problem is, but stop messing with Nick."

Debbie turned and smiled sweetly. "But Jen...I'm not messing with him at all. I don't know what he's told you, but he's the one who tried to come onto me. I don't appreciate being fondled by my work colleagues on a job."

Jen was stunned, and she felt herself reddening, both with embarrassment that she didn't know, and anger at the woman standing in front of her.

Debbie gave a small laugh. "Oh, I'm sorry. You didn't know? Well, before Nick tells you his side of the story, let me tell you mine..."

Jen turned and began to walk away. "I don't want to hear it."

"But Jen, surely you'd want to know if your boyfriend has a problem keeping his hands to himself? I know that I'd want to know, if it were me...I don't know what he's told you, but he had problems accepting that we were over, when I broke up with him all those years ago. I thought that enough time had passed for us to be able to work together, act like adults. But I won't put up with being sexually harassed at work."

Jen walked out and headed towards the toilets. Once inside, she locked herself inside one of the cubicles, and sat back on the toilet seat, her head in her hands. She couldn't stop the tears that had been threatening at the corners of her eyes. She swiped at them angrily. She felt sick and she just wanted to go home.

She didn't believe a word that Debbie Pellman had said, but the tiniest doubt niggled at her. Why had Nick been so distant this morning? Why had he left without waking her, and then been distant towards her at work?

Jen felt as though her world was crashing down around her, and she just wanted it to stop. She glanced at her watch. Nearly 5pm. Should she call Nick or should she just go over to his place and confront him with what Debbie had said? Or should she just go home, give him the space that he seemed to be wanting, at the moment?

She didn't know what to do, but she did know one thing. There was no way that she was going to let Debbie Pellman get away with this. She and Nick had been through so much together, and she was not giving up without a fight.


	10. Chapter 10

I hope this is enough fluff and steam for the NJ fans.

Disclaimer: I do not own City Homicide or its characters.

* * *

><p>10.<p>

She had lasted at home until 9.00pm, and then when she had not heard from Nick, she had decided that enough was enough, and that she was going over there.

Now, she stood on his front doorstep, in the dark, waiting for him to answer her knocks. It was cold, and she pulled her scarf tighter around her neck, huddled her hands inside her jacket pockets.

When Nick finally answered the door, he was in tracksuit pants and a t-shirt, and for a moment, Jen wondered whether he was drunk. Looking closer, however, she saw that his eyes were red from crying, and he simply looked like a shattered man.

Her heart melted and she wanted to grab him, hug him, kiss him, tell him that it would be okay...

He said nothing, but stepped aside, welcoming her in. She breathed a sigh of relief, because secretly, she had been concerned that he may tell her to go home.

She walked into his living room, removed her jacket and scarf, hanging them over the back of a bar stool.

Nick stood before her,and she reached out to him. He fell into her arms and sniffled quietly against her hair. She had not seen him like this, not since Dane Majors. She felt an ache in the pit of her stomach, and her heart broke for him. She couldn't stop the tears which now fell down her own cheeks, and she stroked his head gently, soothing him with words of love and whispering his name over and over.

Jen knew in her head that they needed to have a conversation and it needed to happen soon, but she had an overwhelming urge to make love to him. She ran her lips over his cheeks, kissing away the salty tears that ran trails down them. Her hands cupped the back of his head and her lips found his, kissing him with determination and passion.

He pulled back and looked deep into her eyes. He saw only love and wanting, and he began to kiss her back, sorry for leaving her that morning, sorry for pulling away when he should have welcomed her contact and her love, sorry for bringing Debbie Pellman into their lives.

She lifted her shirt over her head and unbuttoned her jeans, edging them down over her hips.

Nick pushed her slowly towards his couch and she lay back, pulling him with her. She lifted his t-shirt over his head and her hands were inside his pants, sliding them down over his hips.

His hands pushed inside her bra, inside her underpants, and she moaned against him, trying to wriggle herself out of her underwear.

"Jen..."

She looked at him, one hand against his chest, the other hand stroking his face. "Nick. I love you."

He had needed to hear it, and he buried his face against her neck, planting kisses along her shoulder blade, nibbling at her ears, as his hands roamed freely around the curves of her body, making her groan with desire.

She removed the last of Nick's clothing and ran her hands down low over his back, eager to consummate their passion.

They moved together, their bodies joined in a passionate embrace, the sounds of their lovemaking echoing throughout the silent house.

Afterwards, they lay together in Nick's bed. He lay across Jen, his head on her chest, as she stroked his head gently, running her fingers through his hair. His arms cradled her and he didn't want to let go.

"I don't know what to do, Jen. I should have seen Matt about this the first day that she turned up at Homicide. I should never have given her the time, the opportunity, to go to Matt with these allegations."

Jen ran her fingers across Nick's shoulders lightly, feather light caresses that she knew he liked.

He raised his head and leant on his elbow, looking at her, his other hand lightly tracing patterns along the curve of her breast.

"I didn't mean to push you away Jen. I was trying to protect you. I wanted you kept out of this, away from her. If she knows about us..."

"She already does, Nick. I think that's why she did this. Yes, she's trying to get at you, but the things she said to me this afternoon...she knows exactly what she's doing, she was trying to rile me up. What better way to try to stuff up a relationship than to accuse one of the parties of sexual harassment."

"Hmn. She's trying to divide and conquer."

Jen cupped Nick's cheek with her hand, raising her head off the pillow to kiss him lightly on the lips. "Don't push me away again. We're a team, Nick. We do this together."

They kissed slowly, the soft kisses becoming more insistent as their hands found their way around each other again. Their breath quickened as their desire took hold of them. Between kisses, Nick breathed into Jen's mouth "Let's move in together. I hate being away from you". She nodded against him, pulling him closer towards her still, until it was impossible to tell where Nick ended and Jen began.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own City Homicide or its characters.

* * *

><p>11.<p>

Jen woke to an empty bed, and her heart sank with the realisation that Nick had left her alone, once again. She couldn't believe that after last night, after their conversation, after their deep expression of love and longing, that he had slipped out quietly again, leaving her to face the morning alone.

She sighed, and got out of Nick's bed, padding over to his tallboy. In the second drawer, she found one of his t-shirts, which she slipped over her head, to cover her nakedness. She knew that she had underwear and work clothes in his wardrobe, but she needed a coffee and shower before she got dressed for work.

She picked her watch up off his bedside table – it was only 6.30, still early; she had enough time to not rush. She didn't feel like going in to work at all. She didn't want to face Nick after his disappearing act, and she certainly didn't want to face Debbie Pellman. Jen was usually a good natured and gentle person, but Debbie brought out the worst in her, and she had an overwhelming urge to want to hit the other woman right between the eyes.

In the kitchen, she filled up the kettle and turned it on, spooning coffee into a cup and settling herself on Nick's couch to wait. She tucked her knees up beneath her chin and looked around. Just last night, on this couch, the passion between them had been intense, it had been exquisite. Jen felt herself blushing at the thought, but her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the front door opening.

Nick waltzed in, looking hot and sweaty, dressed in his running clothes. Under one arm he carried the morning papers, and in his other hand he had a bunch of flowers, everlastings in hues of pink, yellow and white.

Jen felt guilty at having thought the worst of Nick, assuming that he had left her without a word for a second time. She leapt up off the couch and moulded herself against him, inhaling the sweet smell of his sweat and wrapping her arms around his waist, her hands stroking his back.

He tipped her chin up towards him and looked into her eyes with a puzzled expression on his face. "Jen?"

She smiled sheepishly. "I thought you'd gone. Again."

"I woke up early, felt like a run. I picked these up for you at the market while I was out." He held the small bunch of flowers out to her and she took them from him, smiling, and placed them on the kitchen bench, wrapping herself around him once again. Her lips found his as she mumbled her thanks against his mouth.

Nick pulled back and grinned at her, realising that Jennifer had something more on her mind and he wanted to take full advantage of it. He ran his hands up under her t-shirt and groaned in defeat, all too aware that this woman before him had the power to make him crumble. He lifted her up, hooking her legs around his waist, and kissing her deeply, he began walking down the hallway with her wrapped snugly around him. He manoeuvred into the bathroom, and half whispered, his voice hoarse with desire. "Jennifer. Let me soap your back."

* * *

><p><em>He pulled up outside the house in his van. He was ready and his heart pounded wildly in his chest with the realisation of what was to come. It was almost too much for him to bear.<em>

_He had driven past last night, stopped, looked in the windows. She lived with a man and there did not appear to be any signs of children. _

_He looked around now. There was no sign of the man's car. _

_Good. She was alone._

_He got out of the van and walked up to the front door. He knocked._

_She opened the door and looked at him. "Oh good. You're right on time. I've been waiting for you."_

_I've been waiting for you too, he thought. "I'll just get the equipment out of my van."_

_She smiled and walked back into the house. He fought the urge to do it right away. He needed to get the job done first, and then he could have his moment. He began to perspire. It was close now._

* * *

><p>Nick and Jen stood together in the elevators, waiting to reach the fifth floor that was Homicide. He smiled at her and took her hand in his, bringing it to his mouth to plant a small kiss on her knuckle.<p>

She felt herself go weak at the knees with his touch, that morning's passionate encounter only further fuelling her desire for him. She closed her eyes, and leant against him, burying her head into his chest, momentarily forgetting that they were at work. Their fingers entwined and caressed softly, losing themselves in the moment, until the 'ding' of the lift indicated that they had reached their destination, and sighing, they pulled themselves apart.

Walking into Homicide together, they both scanned the floor for Debbie Pellman. She was nowhere to be seen, and Nick breathed a sigh of relief.

"Morning guys" Duncan was at his desk with a coffee. "Matt's pushing for results on the James case, Jen. Says we need to step it up a bit."

Jen hung her winter coat over the back of her chair, and smoothed her shirt over her hips. Nick gave a small smile, admiring the curve of her waist and thinking back to his hands running over her hips that morning in the shower. Jennifer was all he thought about and he wondered if they would ever lose the spark, the desire they felt for one another, and he hoped that they would not.

"Well surely Matt realises that we can't make something out of nothing?" Jen exclaimed, sitting down behind her desk. "How much more can we step it up?" Jen felt deflated as she saw Debbie come out of the break room, and walk over to them, sitting down in her chair.

"Dunno. I think he just wants results."

Jen smiled sardonically. "Well," she began, glancing sideways over at Debbie. "We can't always get what we want, can we?"

Duncan looked at Jen with a puzzled expression, sure that he had just missed something. "No, I guess not. Anyway, we need to get over to Sarah's workplace. Matt wants us to talk to her work colleagues again, see if they've remembered anything else."

"Sure" Jen sighed, getting up and putting her coat back on. She looked at Nick raising her eyebrows at him. He realised that he should not be left sitting alone with Debbie, so he made his way to Matt's office and knocked on the door.

Inside, he sat down and looked at Matt questioningly.

"Serge – this is not going to work. I can't get up and leave every time I'm left sitting alone with her. Can't she be moved somewhere else?"

"Nick, she's the one making the allegations. I can't move her out of the squad unless she requests it."

Nicked sighed and rubbed his forehead. He wondered whether he should ask for a temporary deployment elsewhere. He didn't want to remain with Debbie for any longer than he had to.

* * *

><p>As Duncan drove towards the law firm where Sarah James had worked, he glanced over at Jen sitting in the passenger seat. She had been very quiet and he suspected that something was wrong. He wondered whether she and Nick were fighting, although he thought back to their entry together that morning, and he didn't think that was the case. They looked completely comfortable in each others' presence and still totally smitten with one another, but he did think that perhaps they had both seemed a little stressed. He wondered to himself whether Jen had got herself in the family way.<p>

"Jen? You okay mate?" he asked quietly.

She turned to look at him, shaken from her thoughts. "Yeah. I guess so." She smiled.

She turned back to stare out of the window. "Dunny? What do you think of Debbie?"

He looked at her. "Debbie? I don't know. She's alright, I guess. Truth be told, I haven't talked to her all that much. Maybe I should make the effort to get to know her a bit better, eh? What about I organise drinks after work today?'

"NO!" Duncan was somewhat startled by Jen's reaction to his suggestion. She was the one who had brought up the subject of Debbie Pellman.

"Sorry" she said quietly. "Dunny...she's a bitch. She's accused Nick of trying to touch her up in the car. She's going down the whole sexual harassment line."

"What?" Duncan was incredulous. Now it all made sense. The tension and stress that Nick and Jen both seemed to be under, it was all clear to him now. He knew Nick well, and he knew that Nick was a complete gentleman when it came to women. Duncan knew that Nick would never try to make a pass at a work colleague. Not to mention the fact that he was completely in love with Jen and would never do anything to jeopardise the relationship. "You gotta be kidding me, right?"

Jen sighed and held her head in her hand. "I wish I was. It's a complete nightmare. She's trying to destroy him. And I suspect that she's trying to break us up, as well."

"But why?"

"It's a long story."

* * *

><p><em>He drove through the traffic. It had all gone smoothly, better than he had hoped.<em>

_She was now safely bundled in his boot. He had driven the van home, with her in the back, and had transferred her to his car. He couldn't take the risk of transporting her in his work van._

_He already knew where he would take her. He had thought about this, planned it out. He had thought about the different places that he would take all of them. Because there would be more._


	12. Chapter 12

Well – this has taken a while to get out, and I apologise for that, but I am losing enthusiasm and motivation and am quite disheartened really. Over 40 visitors to the last chapter yet only 1 person has taken the time to review (thanks Marlza!) It's a lot of effort to put in for hardly any feedback, so I'm not sure when I will get to post another chapter, as I have lots going on at the moment. It makes me sad to think that the City Homicide fics will eventually cease because of a lack of people taking time to give any feedback. There are obviously people reading. If you haven't got a log in ID, so can't review, take 2 minutes of your time to set one up – it's easy and it doesn't mean that you have to post any fiction, you just get to be able to review it. If you love reading these stories, please take a minute to review (good or bad, it's all appreciated!) Because the people who love writing them will not keep doing so when there is no feedback given.

Disclaimer: I do not own City Homicide or its characters.

* * *

><p>12.<p>

"Yes Serge. What's the location?" Jen scribbled in her file. "Thanks for that. We're on our way." She took the mobile away from her ear and placed it on her lap. She turned to look at Duncan, who stared at her quizzically. "We've got another body. Dumped east of the city." Duncan stared at what she had written.

"Great. It's going to take us an hour to get out there in this traffic."

* * *

><p>Nick leaned back in his chair, his arms hooked behind his head, and sighed. Matt had suggested to him that he take some leave, but Nick wasn't sure. He didn't think that he should be the one leaving the office, leaving the team. Debbie was the new girl, she was the one causing the trouble – surely she should be the one to go?<p>

Nick wished that Jen was there, so that he could discuss it with her. He didn't know what to do, but he didn't feel confident in making this decision himself. His mind was definitely clouded and he was not thinking clearly, not when it came to Debbie Pellman. She was poison, and the one night stand he had had with her all those years ago was the single biggest regret of his life. He thought he had been rid of her, that it had been over, but now the whole saga had come back to bite him on the bum again.

He appreciated Jen's support; he knew that this must be difficult for her, but she was hanging in there like a trooper. She had always been his biggest supporter, from the moment they had begun working together. She always backed him 100 per cent and he loved her more than he could even put into words.

What to do? Nick rubbed his chin and leant forward, looking at his computer screen. He clicked on Employment Opportunities. It couldn't hurt to look, could it?

* * *

><p>Jen stood next to Ronnie and surveyed the woman on the ground. Blonde, probably quite attractive, before some monster had got to her. She sighed. "So you think it's exactly the same method that was used?"<p>

Ronnie took off her latex gloves and wiped her hands down the sides of her blue overalls. "I don't _think_, Detective. I _know_. What I _think_, is that the person who killed the last victim, most likely killed this one. If he didn't, then someone was with him and they took notes. Because this is identical."

"A serial killer?" Jen asked quietly.

Ronnie smiled. "That's your job to work out, Detective. I'm just giving you the facts."

Jen grinned widely. "Thanks Ronnie." She walked over to Duncan, who was standing by the car, writing notes in his folder. He looked up.

"What's the story Jen?"

"Well, the story is, that this woman was killed in exactly the same manner as Sarah James. Everything matches. Stab wounds, strangulation, placement of the body on the ground, remote location to dump the body...I don't know, Dunnie. I'm getting a bad feeling about this one."

"Women's intuition hey?"

Jen smirked. "Nah. I'm just a good Detective."

Duncan laughed. "No ID?"

Jen sighed. "No. Did you call Missing Persons yet?"

"Yep. No reports so far matching her description. We might have to sit on this one for a little bit."

Jen smiled and walked around to the driver's side, opening the door. "Gee, Matt's gonna love that."

Duncan stared at her. "What? You don't like my driving?"

"An hour and three quarters to get up here, Dunnie. You drive like an old woman."

Duncan laughed as he got into the car. "You're gonna regret that Mapplethorpe."

* * *

><p>The lift doors opened and Jen walked out, followed closely by Duncan, who was chuckling loudly.<p>

"A speeding ticket. Mattie's gonna love that one!"

"Shut up" Jen grumbled, and she threw her jacket over the back of the chair and sat down.

Nick looked up in interest. "What's going on?"

"Ask Detective Leadfoot here" Duncan chortled. "When you gonna tell the Serge? You're never gonna hear the end of this, you know that, don't ya?"

* * *

><p>Nick walked up behind Jen in the break room and put his hand on her shoulder. "Hey. I need to talk to you about something."<br>Jen turned around to face him, with a questioning look. "What?"

"Matt thinks I should take some leave."

Jen put her hands on her lips and looked indignant. "No way. You're not the one who's in the wrong here, Nick."

"He's not suggesting that I am."

"If you go on leave, you look like the guilty party."

Nick hung his head and sighed. "Jen...I know what you're saying. But I can't work with her. Why should I have to leave the room every time she comes in? I'm sick of this crap. I think I need to get away for a bit."

"Nick" Jen hissed quietly. "You can't let her win. If you go on leave, it's going to look like she's won. This is what she wants!"

"Well, if I don't take leave, then maybe I should take a temporary secondment in another squad."

Jen shook her head angrily. "I won't let you do that. Do you want it to look like you're the guilty one here?"

Nick sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, Jen. I'm damned if I do, and damned if I don't. I don't want to upset you, but I need to do what's best for me."

Nick turned to walk away, but Jen grabbed his arm. "Nick. Think this through."

"I have."


End file.
